bsrfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminology
Since contestants might not be familiar with every single show, so we have some terminology here that will help those who don't watch one of the shows that are connected to The Big Survivor Race or Online Reality Games as a whole. GENERAL TERMINOLOGY ORG Online Reality Game (ORG) are games that are based off TV Reality Shows. ORGs are played on a various number of websites, each with thier own communities. Just some of the communities being: Facebook ORG HUB, Fantasy Games Central, Survivor Sucks, GP Online Reality Gaming, ORG Planet, ORG TAVERN, Survivor ORG Wiki, Tengaged, Mafia Scum, and the former E-Game Central. Examples of reality shows that have games based off them are: *Survivor *Big Brother *The Amazing Race *The Apprentice *Murder in Small Town X *The Mole *The Duel *The Endurance *The Challenge *The Shot *Beauty and the Geek *American Idol/Pop Idol *Project Runway *Next Top Model Some games stray from the traditional reality shows by focing on movies or games with strategy: *Battle Royale *Mafia LEG A Leg in this game lasts a full week. Each leg consists of three STAGES: Big Brother, The Amazing Race, and Survivor. STAGE The Stage is always paired with the Reality Show that corresponds with it: The Amazing Race Stage, Big Brother Stage, or Survivor Stage. A Stage in this game is a predetermined time period in this game. In the world of television this would be considered an Episode. During the Stage there is always a Task for the players to perform (POV for Big Brother, the Course for TAR, and the Immunity Challenge for Survivor) then there is some kind of climax to the episode where someone might go home (Eviction Ceremony for Big Brother, Pit Sop for TAR, and Tribal Council for Survivor). BIG BROTHER TERMINOLOGY HOUSE POWER OF VETO DIAMOND POV GOLDEN POV RUBY POV EVICTION CEREMONY The Eviction Ceremony is the event where one or two players are eliminated during the Big Brother STAGE. Before the Ceremony, the players will be placed in an order of who will be the HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD (HoH). This order is determined by the POWER OF VETO. The Ceremony will start with the HoH; that person will pick the members of their TEAM, The HoH will then be passed on to the next person and they will pick their team. This will continue until we have one or two people left. The last one or two people not picked to be on a team will be served an EVICTION NOTICE and will be removed from the HOUSE. The Eviction Ceremony is very similar to the eviction process from the TV Show, LOVE IN THE WILD HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD The Head of Household (HoH) is determined from the POWER OF VETO Competitions. The players will be ranked in order of how well they did in the GOLDEN POWER OF VETO and DIAMOND POWER OF VETO Competitions. The order of picking will happen in this order: *Golden POV #1 *Diamond POV #1 *Golden POV #2 *Diamond POV #2 *Golden POV #3 *Diamond POV #3 *etc. NOTICE OF EVICTION The Eviction Notice is given to the player(s) that are not picked to be on a TEAM. NOTICE OF DOUBLE EVICTION If there is an even number of people in the game at the start of the Big Brother STAGE then, there will be a Double Eviction. This is different from a normal Eviction because two people will be eliminated. The purpose of a Double Eviction is to make sure there is still an even number of players for The Amazing Race STAGE. THE AMAZING RACE TERMINOLOGY TEAM COURSE The Course is the series of challenges and tasks in which players must complete during The Amazing Race STAGE. The course will have a STARTING LINE and will end when you reach the PIT STOP. Throughout the course there will be a series of ROUTE INFORMATION, ROAD BLOCKS, DETOURS, FAST FORWARDS, U-TURNS, YIELDS. STARTING LINE ROUTE INFORMATION SPEED BUMP INTERSECTION DETOUR A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. Each Amazing Race LEG will have one Detour on it. ROAD BLOCK PIT STOP RACE LIFELINES During the game there are Lifelines to help you further yourself. All of the Lifelines except for the Fast Forward is earned at the end of the Big Brother Stage. FAST FORWARD This Lifeline is for the 3 members of the winning team on The Amazing Race LEG 1. Any of the three members of that team can go to a designated Fast Forward task. If you finish this one task, you and your team may skip all the rest of the tasks on this STAGE and proceed to the FINISH LINE. A TEAM may play in the Fast Forward even if only one member has it. You must use the Fast Forward before the merge, which means the last time you can take advantage of it will be LEG 4. The rules on earning and playing this reward is very similar to how teams earn an Express pass in the actual Amazing Race. EXPRESS PASS This is the most traditional Lifeline for people to grab when winning POV. This allows you to skip a certain task during while on The Amazing Race COURSE. This is an individual Reward so you may only use it on individual tasks (ROAD BLOCK), if every member of your TEAM has an Express Pass, then they can skip a team task (INTERSECTION, SPEED BUMP, DETOUR) U-TURN A U-Turn is a penalty that you place on another team. This will force the team to go back and do the other side of the DETOUR. YIELD A Yield is not a task but a penalty you place on another team. This will add # minutes to the team that you place it on. RACE REWARDS Once you finish the STAGE in TAR, your TEAM will be presented with a reward (or penalty). At the beginning of the STAGE, you will be told the prizes that are available. The first TEAM will be allowed to pick any of the prizes they wish to take. If there is only one of a certian type available, then the person who was the highest of household|HoH] position will get priority. The penalties are a PENALTY VOTE. List of Rewards *TRIBE CAPTAIN *EXTRA VOTE *HIDDEN IMMUNITY *BLACK VOTE *IMMUNITY ADVANTAGE SURVIVOR TERMINOLOGY ISLAND TRIBE TRIBE CAPTAIN MERGED TRIBE IMMUNITY CHALLENGE TRIBAL IMMUNITY HIDDEN IMMUNITY INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY =IMMUNITY ADVANTAGE = TRIBAL COUNCIL VOTING EXTRA VOTE PENALTY VOTE FINAL TRIBAL COUNCIL